Cammie's Surprise 'Date'
by MaraFox006
Summary: What would happen if Josh found out that Cammie was a spy BEFORE the end of the book? NO FLAMERS PLZ! :
1. The Assignment

Hey! This Is MaraFox006 here to tell you guys that I've decided to write a Gallagher Girls Fanfic. Cit-Cat Mccoy convinced me to. So, here it goes. This takes place in the middle of the first book.

(P.S. I've only read the first book. I'M NOT ON TEAM JAMMIE, PEOPLE!)

Cammie's POV

I felt so nervous. Solomon had called us down to the CoveOps room _again;_ at the end of the day. We all walked in promptly. Exactly on time, and we all sat in our assigned seats just as the last bell rang. The one that told all of the rest of the Gallagher Girls that school had ended around five minutes ago. I searched for Liz, but couldn't find her anywhere. It wasn't like her not to show up for class. It was, like, against her _religion._

Solomon's eyes gleamed.

"In order to be in my class next Semester, you have to prove yourself worthy in fieldwork." He perched on the edge of his glass-and-metal desk with restlessness as he looked out at each and every one of us. He had always been that kind of teacher: you know the kind, the ones who, whenever they made huge announcements, seemed to talk directly to you. And to make it worse, Solomon's piercing eyes seemed to sweep the entire room; making everyone feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You have a mission." He said with complete seriousness.

"Four of your classmates has been taken to a location around town."

I looked around. Liz! That explains it.

"Your mission is to find her, and bring her back here within the hour. If you encounter any of the _normal_ 'townie's'," Solomon said with mock laughter,

"Lie. Don't talk to them directly, and don't tell them what you are doing." When he said this he seemed to be staring directly at me. Like he… knew. Like he knew about Josh.

"But, that's almost impossible." I thought.

"Then again, in a school full of spies, what _isn't _impossible?"

"You may go ahead and start. You time begins… now!" Solomon announced, and pressed a button on his watch to start a timer.

"Cammie!" Bex called out to me, and pulled me into the hallway.

"Liz is the one who's missing." I mumbled quietly to her, and then louder for my teammates:

"Liz! Everyone look for Liz!"

Bex pulled my head down.

"I know that already!" She snapped, accidentally in her native accent.

"But what if you see Josh?" Bex asked me the very question that I had been keeping in the back of my mind this whole time.

"I'm the Chameleon, remember?" I said with partial confidence.

"I can do this. Now c'mon, we have to get out of here and into town so that we can find Liz!"

Once we were off of school grounds and into town, Bex and I decided to map out the places that we should look in order of convenience.

"First the movie theater. Then, the…"

"Pharmacy." I finished with a gulp.


	2. Surprise!

SORRY THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT… MY COMPUTER SAVED IT INCORRECTLY. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT! (BY THE WAY… I'VE STARTED THE SECOND BOOK AND I LOOOVE IT!)

Cammie's POV

If I saw Josh there, in my Gallagher Girl uniform, he would never trust me again.

Bex tried to take my mind off of Josh. She looked at the crude map that she was drawing.

"Well," She mumbled, "_I_ could check the Pharmacy by myself, if you like, and you can wait outside for me."

I wondered how that could work out. But I didn't want to think about that now, so I changed the subject.

"Where do we go after the pharmacy?" I asked.

"Umm, How about..." Bex checked the map, "It seems like the Dance Studio." She shrugged, and we set off to the movie theater.

The streets were lit up by streetlights; which bathed the area in milky light. It would be the perfect for a date… but now is not the time to be a normal girl.

Now is the time to be a spy.

We entered the movie theater and split up. I had my cross necklace on, which was partially working. Liz helped me fix it a bit.

"Duchess!" I hissed. There was no answer; just a bit of static. I sighed and began to search for Liz. She would be hiding somewhere small, but then again, someone could hide her tiny figure just about anywhere in the theater. There were a lot of people there; but no one saw me. A good 'pavement artist' never gets caught. I searched in one of the theaters to see if Liz was in there. Nope. She wasn't in the next one, either. I angrily stormed out of the theater to find Bex.

Bex was standing near the garbage cans. She shook her head, giving me the signal that Liz wasn't where she checked, either. We started to walk to the Pharmacy. I was so worried. What if… wait. I can't think about that now. Not if I wanted to get a good grade. I needed to come back with Liz to be able to start doing Field-Work.

The Pharmacy had LED lights blaring in the windows. Bex walked in, her dark hair trailing behind her. I peered in through the windows. Bex waved me in from the inside, signaling that she didn't see Josh there. I snuck in. The buzzing lights above our heads gave me a headache; tempting me to go look for the Aspirin. I ran to the back room, hoping to find Liz.

I heard someone's muffled yelling from inside the closet and was relieved

when I found out that it was Liz, and not somebody else. I called for Bex, who was across the store looking from behind the ice-cream bar. I waved her over and she jumped the counter and ran over to where I was standing. Her caramel-colored hair flew out behind her as she ran.

_She even looks like a model when she's doing something that a model would never do!_ I laughed to myself as I helped Bex untie Liz's gag.

"Thank you!" She whispered. "I was beginning to wonder is someone was ever going to come."

"Umm, aren't you guys forgetting about something?" Bex said, letting her accent slip for the moment.

"We have to go back to Solomon and tell him that we have found Liz." Bex finished, and began to start off for the door when we suddenly heard the little bell ring.

And in walked Josh.


	3. My Best Friend is Now Adopted

Heyy! I'm very happy to see that people are following this story! ;) Yay! I'm now on the THIRD BOOK! I'm actually very sad I don't get to write about Zach… But this story is about Josh. Whether I like it or not!

Cammie's POV

Josh.

He was just standing there, staring at me. But, then again, I was untying a gag from my friend's mouth in the back of his store.

And I was wearing my Gallagher Girls uniform.

"Cammie!" He asked, dropping the books in his hands and running over to me.

"Why are you here?" His brown eyes bored into mine. The girl in me wanted to tell him the truth of why I was here. I wanted to have a relationship that had no lies in it. But the spy in me wanted to keep lying, _needed_ to keep lying, if I didn't want Solomon yelling at me for a few hours about not talking to the people in town.

"My mother is sick. She has the stomach flu, and I was sent to get some medicine for her."

"And… who are _they?_" Josh whispered, pointing to Bex and Liz.

"My sisters." Ugh. I knew that wouldn't cut it. Bex looks like an Egyptian Princess and Liz looks like a little pixie. None of us look alike!

"My mom remarried. She adopted _Bex _here." I finished, gesturing to Bex, who waved.

"Yes. I am very, very glad that Cammie and Liz's mom adopted me." Bex said in her native accent. That got him.

"Wow! Cammie! That's so cool that your mom adopted Bex! You never told me that," Josh exclaimed.

_Yeah, Josh, that's not the only thing that I haven't told you._ I thought, and stood up.

"Now, can you help me pay for this Pepto-Bismol?" I asked politely, reaching for a bottle.

"Yeah, sure Cammie," Josh agreed, and walked me to the register. He rung up the medicine and bagged it for me.

"That'll be $5.00 exact," He said, and I handed him a $5.00 bill. Josh nodded, and put it in the register.

His eyes averted to my shirt 'area'. I don't know why; because there isn't much to look at there.

"Why does your shirt say 'Gallagher Academy?'" He asked.

_Oh, god._

"Ummmm…" I know that my spy training should have taught me to lie better than this, and it did; but, at the moment, I couldn't grasp any of the things that Mr. Solomon had told us to do.

"The Gallagher Academy asked us to take a tour of their school." I lied. I felt sick. I couldn't lie this deep. Liz's eyes widened.

"And Bex bought us all patches from the gift shop there." Liz finished. "Bex loves personalizing things; even shirts!"

"But _why_ would you except the tour?" Josh asked, suspiciously. "I thought that you had religious reasons not to go to a public school."

He just _had_ to dig deeper, didn't he?

"Josh. I'm so, so, sorry." I said. "I lied to you." I took a deep breath. What I was about to do needed a lot of courage.

"We're not homeschooled because of religious reasons. At my old school, I was bullied a lot, and I couldn't take the pressure of having to be hurt every day. All the boys would make fun of me." I had just lied about a lie. "When we heard that the Gallagher School for Exceptional Young Women was an exception, and my mother heard about all of the cultural classes, she decided to enroll us."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Josh questioned. "I mean, I wouldn't have made fun of you or anything." My heart melted.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. And, for the record, I didn't need the Pepto-Bismol, because I'm boarding there."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Cammie, at least let me drive you back to your school. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok…" I agreed, and let him lead us out the door and to his Minivan. It was really roomy on the inside; and everything was so clean.

"I hope you don't mind if I play music." Josh said, as he turned up the stereo.

And, no, I didn't mind, because listening to music wasn't even on my list of things to think about at the moment.


	4. Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Me: Bex, would you like to do the disclaimer before I tell the people what they clicked here for?

Bex: I can't. I have a date with Grant.

Me: ?

Bex: FINE. (In English accent) MaraFox006 doesn't own any of the rights to Gallagher Girls. Was that ok for you? Because that was a bloody good enough run for me! Good-bye!

Me: Why so angry?

(Bex is gone)

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY! MY COMPUTER BROKE SO I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE AND THE WORD ON THE NEW ONE WASN'T WORKING SO… I'M SORRY!

Can I have some more reviews, please? If you leave a good review I'll R&R your stories. That's my policy. Got it? I just REALLY want to know if I'm terrible or not. Give me suggestions, questions… tips… Just no flames, please! THX!


End file.
